Feel the rain
by dramaqueen-144
Summary: The sequal to Violets. When the most important thing in your life is torn away from you is there anything you wont do to get it back?
1. Gone

**A/N: Okay guys here's the sequel to Violets. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 1- Gone**

The seven of us were flying high looking for shelter for the evening.

"How about there?" Angel said pointing at a hidden cave in the side of a mountain. I tapped the back of Iggy's hand to tell him to follow me. We all glided down into the cave and immediately set to work making it suitable to stay in. Max and Fang we out in search of fire wood, Iggy and Gazzy started on a fire (of course) and Angel, Nudge and I started laying out the sleeping bags. After Total's wedding and the adventures/near-death-experience of last month we'd decided to lay low and go back on the run. Sort of. It was a lot more like camping than running from an evil cooperation. Total and Akila were staying behind to enjoy married life.

The past month had been the best of my life. Not that I'd really had a very great life before that. Iggy and I were still together. Quite happily I must add. I'd stopped arguing with Max and we'd found we could actually get along quite well. Who would have thought? Things between Fang and I were getting less awkward by the day and we were starting act more like brother and sister. Nudge, The Gasman and Angel were starting to feel like younger siblings too. Life was good.

"There. The cave is complete." Said Nudge laying out the last sleeping bag. "It probably won't get into the pages of a lifestyle magazine but it will do."

"I think it's cute." Angel mused.

"Yeah, it's really flammable too." Gazzy said mischievously. The logs in the fire started to light up. "Success, just say it we are awesome." Gazzy cheered and high fived Iggy.

"So that's everything." Iggy said. I saw Max and fang returning with armloads of wood.

"Pretty much." I told him. He came up behind me and put his arms around my shoulders, so my back was leaning against his chest. Even though we had been together for over a month now it still sent shivers down my spine whenever he and I touched and I don't think that would ever change. It was just how it was between us.

"So, I guess we've got some time to kill." I said

"Yeah, how about we tell everyone we're going to 'find some food' and in reality go make out in the woods." He said this quietly so the others didn't hear. No, he hadn't changed much. But I liked him this way.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Hey, guys were going to go find a supermarket or something, we'll be back in a few hours or so." Iggy announced to the flock and we flew off together. This was the life. Flying on a sunny day, with a light breeze and the guy you were crazily in love with flying closely beside you. It didn't get much better than this. We landed in a tall tree, perching on a wide branch that hung out over a lake. I dangled my feet out over the water, taking in the moment.

"Have you though anymore about looking for Arabella?" Iggy asked shuffling closer to me. I rested my head on his shoulder and he put an arm around me. We had talked a little about my mom last night while I was on watch. Iggy had stayed up with me. I told him that maybe I wanted to find her.

"I don't know. I want her to know that her children are alive and relatively well and of course I want a mother. By then I don't want her mixed up in all of this. Also there is the risk that she turns out like your parents. There's just so much to consider."

"I'll support whatever you want to do."

"I know, that's why I love you." We sat in silence for a while.

"The one thing I want see more than anything is you."

"Thank you, I'm flattered. But I'm not that much to look at."

"Come off it Violet, I know that you are stunning. I just get jealous sometimes."

"Of who?"

"Anyone who can see you when I can't."

"Hey, what's brought this around? What's the matter?" This was the first time he'd mentioned anything like this. There was the occasional 'I wish I could see you' once a week or so, but he'd never gotten angry like this about it.

"It was yesterday, when we were out having lunch. And those guys starting calling out to you. Calling you hot and stuff."

"Those guys were disgusting. Calling out to me like that when I was on a date with my _boyfriend._" I emphasised boyfriend to let him know that I was his girlfriend and no one else's.

"I agree, I wanted to go over and hit them. But they could see you."

"And who would I rather have looking at me. My boyfriend whom I love to pieces or some random guys who hit on me in a restaurant?"

"Yeah, I know. But sometimes I think I'm not good enough for you."

"How could you even think that?"

"Because you deserve someone who can tell you you're beautiful and have evidence to back it up. You deserve someone who you don't have to look out for all the time. You deserve someone who will take a bullet for you. Not the other way around." I sighed loudly and put my arms around his neck and looked directly at him.

"Is this all about that again? Because I've told you time and time again. I had to do it. I love how you just assume I'm beautiful _without_ evidence. I like looking out for you, and I know that you listen out for me. There is no one who I would even look at because I've got you. You and I are perfect together. Okay?"

"You're perfect for me."

"Good. I don't want to hear anymore of this 'I'm not good enough for you' crap anymore. Because you're more that good for me. You're my pyromaniac."

"And you're my grasshopper."

"Exactly." I kissed him to take his mind off things. It worked immediately. He responded by wrapping both arms around my waist and kissing me back. After we stopped Iggy laid his head in my lap and I ran my fingers through his hair, the way he liked.

"Has angsty Iggy gone away?" I asked.

"Yeah,"

"Good, I much prefer happy Iggy." He smiled then frowned and sat up.

"What?" I said worriedly. He held a hand up. I took this as signal that he was listening out of something and stayed silent.

"I can hear a helicopter." He whispered as I started to hear it too. "We need to get out of here." But as he said this a single helicopter came into view, and guess who was controlling it.

"Oh crap! He can do everything. Omega is driving the helicopter." I muttered.

"Get behind here." He pulled me onto a branch that was behind the trunk of the tree. But it was too late. They had already seen us. M-GEEKS started jumping out of the helicopter and jumping into the tree. Iggy and I leapt off the tree and unfolded our wings. But an M-GEEK grabbed onto Iggy's leg. He tried to shake it off but another grabbed his other leg. More held onto his arms. I grasped at the only part of him I could hold onto, his wing. But the M-GEEKS kicked and shoved me into the tree. My head slammed into the wood and I fell out of the air. When my vision stopped spinning I looked up and saw the M-GEEKS dragging a struggling Iggy into the helicopter.

"Hurry it up you stupid machines! Mr Chu wants him in the lab, ready to be experimented on tomorrow." said my voice from the inside of the helicopter. The Clone. I flew after them, seeing red. But as I got close, my clone grabbed the front of my shirt.

"Not this time Violet. He's not getting away again. Take one final look at your boyfriend. Because this is the last you'll ever see of him." she growled at me. I looked over at Iggy who was being tied up and gagged. I wished I could comfort him. He was trying to be tough but he looked terrified. I glared into the eyes of my clone. She gave me a very fake grin.

"Goodbye." My clone said this in a sickly-sweet tone before she kicked me hard into the stomach. All the air was knocked out of me and I was sent plummeting back down to earth. I hit the surface of the water with a massive splash. I sunk deep down into the river but as soon as I stopped sinking I started swimming back up. As soon as I broke the surface I took a deep breath and looked up. The helicopter was already flying away too far of me to catch up. I felt my heart slowly breaking. I wanted to sink deep down into the water and never come up for air. Eventually I started swimming to the shore. I crawled up the rocky shore coughing and spluttering. I collapsed on the stones and I felt something soft enclosed in my hand. I opened it and found a golden feather. One of Iggy's. Grief and guilt overwhelmed me and I blacked out.


	2. Waking Nightmare

**Chapter Two- Waking Nightmare**

Iggy was standing a hundred feet away from me. I was so happy to see him; I thought he had been taken in the helicopter by Violet 2.0 and Omega. I jumped to my feet quickly and started running towards him. But as fast as I ran I couldn't reach him. He wasn't moving but I never seemed to get any closer. Suddenly I was falling off a cliff. I tried to fly but my wings weren't working. In fact they weren't there at. I was so close to hitting the ground. Then I opened my eyes. The flock was gathered around me. Well five out of six.

"Violet?" Max asked. I sat up.

"He's gone." I gasped, on the verge of tears. I knew I need to give them more details so I took a deep breath and started again. "Iggy got taken away in a helicopter by Omega and my clone. There were M-GEEKS there too. I tried to stop them but I... I..." but what? I couldn't get to him, because I could. Couldn't do anything, because I could have tried to do more. I just let them take him away. I should have fought harder. He would have done it for me. He_ had_ done it for me. I didn't want them to see me cry so I buried my face in my hands.

"Don't feel guilty it wasn't your fault." Angel comforted me.

"We'll get him back." Nudge said determinately.

"If he hasn't gotten out himself." Gazzy added. They were trying to make me feel better. It was nice of them but I don't think that anything could have made me feel better, then and there. My pyromaniac was gone. They had taken him and were doing god-knows-what. There was nothing I could do. I hated feeling helpless.

"If there were M-GEEKS then Mr Chu is behind it." Max said.

"Yeah, I think my clone said something about Mr Chu." The whole thing was really a blurry memory. It was like my brain knew that I didn't want to think about it so it was repressing it for me. But anytime I looked at the tree where we had sat or the mountains that the helicopter had flown away over or the water that I had plunged into, it all came flooding back to me.

"Are you hurt?" Fang asked gruffly. I shook my head. I didn't care if I was; All I wanted was to start searching now.

"No, I'm fine. We need to start looking." I muttered.

"We've got no leads." Max admitted sadly. "He's been gone for hours and we have no idea where they could have taken him."

"Hours?" I had I been out cold for hours! I looked up at the sky. It was about the middle of the morning. We had left the flock in the early afternoon.

"When you weren't back by dark, we started getting worried but we searched everywhere until we found you here about ten minutes ago."

"Oh, but he'll be in Florida won't he? That's where the facility that we were in last time was." The place that we called the House of Horrors since then. A shiver when down my spine and it wasn't the good Iggy induced one.

"We can try," Fang said reasonably. "But they usually don't keep using the same places. Especially when there are a group of people who know where it is who want to break their hostage out."

"I know," I mumbled quietly. "But it's all we've got."

"How about we head back to the cave and get some food, rest up and figure out what to do from there." Max said stepping into her leader role. I wanted to fight. How could we eat when Iggy was being taken somewhere in a helicopter by robots led by two psychopaths? But I didn't have the energy to fight and I was really hungry. If I was fed and rested I could focus more. I was nothing if not rational.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I'm with Max." I agreed earning a few looks of surprise. I didn't really care. I wanted to be away from this place so bad, because anytime I looked at something I would be relive that nightmare over and over. It was torturing me from the inside. It felt worse than nearly anything I had ever been through. And that was really saying something.

I unfolded my wings and took off flying far ahead of the others. I didn't want them to see the pearly tears that were glistening down my cheeks. The only person in the world who I permitted to see me cry could only listen to it. And he, of course, wasn't there. But he offered the best comfort in the world. Isn't ironic how when you need the person whom need to comfort you, is usually the one you're crying over. Well that's what had happened to me.

It felt like my heart had been ripped out and thrown under a bus. I felt hopeless and defeated and guilty and miserable. There had been only one time in my entire life that I had felt like that. When I was waiting for Zack to be brought back to our dog crate. But he never came back and I ended up feeling worse. It wasn't such a good sign for what I was hoping to happen. If Iggy didn't come back to me, I would never come back from it. I had put too much of my heart on the line with this relationship to end. Even when it seemed certain that it would.

_No_, I thought fiercely to myself, _you've got to stay positive. He will come back. He will be fine. You've gotta fight for this. Put everything on the line. Never give up. This is more important that anything you've ever done. You can do this. Iggy's counting on you. _There was nothing like giving yourself a pep talk to get you motivated to rescue your boyfriend from your clone and her super-boy boyfriend.

I landed at the mouth of the cave with the others following after.

"Right, can you start some food Ig- oh. That's right." Max said slipping up. We were without our chef.

"I'll cook." I offered.

"Are you sure?" Max asked. I guess she thought I wouldn't want to cook because it was Iggy's thing.

"Yeah, he taught me a bit. I know what to do." I couldn't bring myself to say his name. It seemed kind of blasphemous. "The foods in his bag, I think. Gazzy can you get the fire going again?" Gazzy nodded looking a little lost without his partner in crime. It was weird doing these two things that I always associated with Iggy. But even so I went over to his backpack, leaned up against the wall of cave, next to mine. I took a deep breath and unzipped it.

It was messy, clothes hastily packed in, unfolded**. **It reminded me of him so much. I went through all his clothes, trying to ignore the significant things the popped out at me. The shirt he wore on our first date, ( I wasn't sure why that was in there, not the kind of shirt you take on the run) the jacket I brought him to replace the one I bled all over, the jeans he'd worn just the other day when we went out for lunch. My breathing sped up when I was looking through it but luckily it didn't take me long to find food. I dug out a package of hotdogs and some buns. That was within my culinary range.

I found a pan and water as well and as soon as Gazzy had got the fire hot enough, I started holding the pan over it. As I gazed into the fire I remembered the first night Iggy and I had... slept within a close proximity of each other, when we were in those caves in Texas. He had cooked the same in the way I was now. I remember how innocent he had look while he sleeping. Since that day I always slept better when Iggy was close and there had been few nights when we had been apart. Tonight was going to be hard.

It felt as though it took forever for the hotdogs to cook when in reality it only took a few minutes. I put them in the buns and in front of the flock. They all grabbed one quickly and started eating. I slowly picked one up and started picking at the bread not eating; I really just didn't feel like it. I guess I wasn't as rational as I thought I was. There was a nasty feeling in the pit of my stomach that made me feel like I'd throw up any food I ate. I had felt like this before and I knew what it was. Guilt.

"Violet. Eat." Fang told me. I raised my eyebrows at him. Recently he'd started showing some sort of brotherly concern towards me. It was kind of nice. I took a quick bite of the hotdog to appease him. He nodded at me and looked away. Since he wasn't looking I threw the rest of the hotdog on the fire. The others were talking quietly but I couldn't bring myself to enter the conversation. I just sat there staring down at the ground. Not because I didn't get along with everyone, because I did now but I just didn't feel like doing anything but wallowing in my own guilt. It was unhealthy but I couldn't do much else. Eventually Max started sending the younger kids to bed until it was just me, Max and Fang sitting around the fire. This was how it usually ended up and night. The two of them on one side and me and Iggy on the other. But tonight there was an empty place beside me.

"So, what are we going to do?" Max asked breaking the silence.

"We can try Florida. It's our only lead." I said quietly.

"Yeah, I agree. What do you think Fang?"

"Florida." He agreed.

"Then it's settled, we fly east tomorrow. First thing. We should get some sleep. Who wants first watch?" Max inquired looking from me to Fang. "I can..."

"No it's fine Max, I can do it." I said. "You guys were looking for us all night while I was sleeping on a riverbed."

"No, you were knocked out on a riverbed." Fang corrected. "That's not very restful."

"Even so, you guys must be exhausted. I'll be fine. Go sleep."

"Okay, I'll take second; make sure you wake me up at one AM." Fang told me giving me his watch.

"I will." Fang and Max headed down towards the back of the cave and within a few minutes, I could see that they were asleep. I looked out into the dark night and shivered slightly. It has gone very cold all of a sudden. I went over to my bag to find a jacket but on a whim I grabbed one of Iggy's instead. The one I had brought him. He always said that it was his favourite, though I think he was probably just saying that to make me happy. I put it on and felt warmer. It smelt like him. If I imagined hard enough it was almost like he was holding me. Or maybe I was just delusional.

I sat by the fire for hours until Fang's watch told me it was one AM. Not wanting to get everyone too worried about me, I shock Fang awake. His eyes snapped open almost immediately

"It's your turn to watch." I said quietly trying not to wake the others.

"Cool, thanks." He got out of his sleeping bag and went to sit by the fire. I went over to my sleeping back and crawled into it, still wearing Iggy's jacket. I stared up at the roof of the cave for awhile until I fell asleep.

I was in a large hall, I saw Iggy tied to a chair at the other end of it.

"Iggy!" I called out, so happy to see him. He smiled when he heard my voice.

"Violet! Thank god you're here. Just in time too." Then white coats started to fill the room all holding terrifying looking instruments of torture. Omega and my clone were standing behind Iggy.

"Form an orderly line please." Omega called and the white coats did so. I tried to move to get to Iggy but found that I was frozen. I couldn't move.

"Would the first person please step up to perform their act of torture on the failure of an experiment?" My clone asked, and a weedy looking guy stepped up in front of Iggy. He was holding a stick of metal that looked white hot. He stabbed into it Iggy's arm. Iggy's yells of pain rang throughout the room. I watched helplessly.

"Next!" Omega shouted above Iggy's screams. Another white coat stepped up and whacked Iggy over the head with a board of wood. I watched everyone in the line torture Iggy in some way or form. There was nothing I could do. I tried so hard to fight the invisible restraints holding me. Iggy was somehow still alive when the last white coat was up.

"Finish him off." my clone instructed. I tried to call out to Iggy that I loved him but I couldn't talk. I watched the white coat pull out a gun and aim it at Iggy's head. He pulled the trigger.

I woke up suddenly. It was daylight. Time to head to Florida.


	3. House of Horrors

**Chapter Three- The House of Horrors**

As I sat up, I found that my sleeping bag was halfway down my legs. I had obviously tossed and turned a lot in the night. My heart was still pounding from the nightmare. It was the worst I had ever had, by a long shot. And I had a lot of bad nightmares, so this really meant something. I watched Iggy get shot. I watched him die. I hoped with all my heart that I would never have to see that. And I hoped it wouldn't happen for a very long time.

As I got out of my sleeping bag and started packing it away, I wondered what was happening to Iggy. A thousand questions raced around my mind. Was he asleep? Had they let him sleep? Had they done anything to him? Was he hurt? Was he even alive? The last question made me shiver because I was so uncertain about it. If he died I was almost certain that I would somehow feel it. But on the other hand my clone had said that I would never see him again and what else would that mean other than them killing him.

It was warmer than it had been the night before so I pulled of Iggy's jumper and shoved it in his bag, before anyone could see that I was wearing it. That seemed kind of obsessive even to me. But it was my connection to him, the only connection I had left. Max and Fang were the only two up already. They had their arms around each other's shoulders by the dying embers of the fire. It made my heart ache a little, because it reminded of how I normally woke up in the mornings.

I'd wake up to find Iggy still asleep next to me. We usually fell asleep holding hands, occasionally cuddled up together. I'd watch him sleeping innocently until he woke up. After a good morning kiss, he'd start making breakfast while I sat beside him. We'd talk about anything and everything. This morning was so much different. I swallowed my sadness and walked over to where Max and Fang were sitting.

"Morning." I greeted them. They looked up at me.

"Hi." Max said and Fang nodded.

"Um any ideas for breakfast?" I asked.

"Not really." Max admitted.

"Cereal out of the box?" I suggested and they nodded in agreement. I'd do something fancier but after last night's nightmare, I really didn't want any more reminders about Iggy being gone. Despite the fact it was all I had ever thought about since he had been taken away. Max and Fang started waking up the others while I found the cereal. We had a few bags of it, having ditched the boxes because they took up to much space in our bags. We all sat around together in a kind of circle and took handfuls out of each bag. Unhygienic but when did we ever care about that.

"So, we're headed off to Florida." Max announced to Nudge, Gazzy and Angel.

"Why?" Nudge asked.

"Because we think that's where Iggy might be." Max explained. "I know it's a long shot but they may be re-using the same base as last time."

"But we know where that is. They wouldn't use it since we know where it is and how to get into it." Gazzy argued.

"Wouldn't it be better to research this?" Angel inquired.

"I know, but it's all we've got." I said quietly. "And I need to find him. He's my everything. And I owe it to him." I was showing a little weakness to the flock for the first time ever. It obviously persuaded them because no one else argued with the Florida plan. I didn't know what I was going to do if Iggy wasn't in Florida. I hadn't thought that far ahead. We packed up our things and flew off. We had been in the Alpachians in Tennessee so we would be in Florida by late afternoon.

As well as taking my own backpack I was carrying Iggy's as well so that slowed me down a little bit. I hung back from the others. I was flying on auto-pilot. I was lost in my thoughts. Iggy had to be in Florida, I could feel it. I was ready to run in, find him in the cell that were in last time, hug him, kiss him, kick some clone butt and get out of there. It was the only plan I had and I hoped that it would be successful.

It was a beautiful sunny day and the brilliant blue sky was the colour of Iggy's eyes. I shook my head as I thought this. I had it bad. I sighed loudly. I needed him. I thought of him alone, tied up somewhere, possibly in pain, no way to get his bearings. At least when we were imprisoned last month, we were together. He had been such a comfort to me in that day and a half and I had been one to him. I thought back to a conversation we had about it on the way back to Arizona. We were spending some time alone high in the trees. Much like the day he had been taken.

_I let my wings fold in and I started to lose altitude immediately. Iggy caught me quickly._

"_You've got to be careful; someday I might not be here to catch you." He told me._

"_Well, the day you aren't here to catch me, will be the day I want to keep falling." I replied. Iggy smiled softly. _

"_You really do love me. Don't you?" he didn't say this arrogantly but as if he just realised it._

"_Of course I do, silly thing. How could I not?" Iggy sat down a tree branch keeping me safely in his arms._

"_Sometimes I just can't believe I've been so lucky to find someone as wonderful as you. But here you are."_

"_I always will be."_

"_I was close to losing you all together. You scared me there."_

"_You shouldn't have worried as much as you did."_

"_Violet, you flat lined. What was I supposed to do?"_

"_I don't know. I just know I never want to be in that situation again. Where I don't know if someone I care about is alive or dead."_

"_You've done it twice to me. The first time was when that ass Omega took you away."_

"_When they made me blind?"_

"_Yeah,"_

"_You were everything I needed then. Thank you."_

"_I had to take care of you. And I've got to say being imprisoned with you, made the whole thing much easier." _

I was so lost in the memory I almost didn't hear Max announce that we were stopping for lunch. We stopped at a tiny cafe in a small town in Georgia. I ate little and ate it quickly as I was itching to get back up in the air again. I practically bounced up and down while I waited for the others to finish. Finally we took to the sky again. Next stop: Florida. It seemed like it took us days to get to Florida. It was so frustrating, but finally we crossed over the Georgia-Florida border in the mid afternoon.

A couple of hours later we were flying around the area of the I Tex headquarters looking for the place that had been my prison for just over a day. The place I had barely escaped alive. The house of horrors. The flock had said that it was approximately within a couple of miles of I Tex. We flew around in about a two mile radius until we found it. The big stone, windowless building that was surrounded by a tall fence topped with barbed wire. It looked very still, in its little clearing with the large pine trees around it swaying in the breeze. But even though it looked quiet from the outside there could be anything going on inside. Sinister things.

I slowly flew towards, kind of afraid. This was the place that I had nearly died. The wind was blowing in my hair as I flew over the fence. I was crossing through the air that I had fallen through. The six of us landed softly on the dry, yellowing grass in front of the door. Nudge touched the keypad beside it. The door was obviously password activated. Nudge stayed still for a moment and then typed in a number. The door opened and we stepped inside. It was dark and cold. Like no-one had been here for weeks. I refused to believe he wasn't here so without saying anything, I took off down the hall at a run.

"Violet!" I heard people call behind me. "Where are you going?" "What are you doing?" but I didn't look back I just ran. Down hallway after hallway. I went through the hallway with the supply closest where Iggy had created his bomb. It still looked like it did. White bits of plaster everywhere. But despite all the evidence I sill kept running, I couldn't think of the possibility that Iggy wasn't here. I went past the room that I had been experimented in. That I still had nightmares about. The equipment was still all set up.

I flew (not literally- for once) down the stone stairs, jumping the last few steps. I threw open the door at the bottom, and stepped into the cell. It was empty. I walked in a little bit further and looked around for some trace that he had been here recently but I found not. I fell to my knees. There was a lump in my throat and tears trickled down my cheeks. I had been so certain that he would be here. I had needed it.

I heard hurried footsteps coming down the stairs towards me. They stopped dead in the doorway, obviously seeing me on the ground, crying in the middle of the room.

"He's not here." I said shakily. "I thought he would. I knew he would be." I shut my eyes and bowed my head. "But I was wrong. I was so, so wrong." I felt defeated. I had tried to save him and failed. I had let him slip away and now I wasn't even able to get him back. I felt stupid and guilty. It wasn't Iggy who was unworthy of me, I was unworthy of him. Fang walked up to me and crouched down in front of me. In a rare moment of affection he hugged me and let me sob into his shoulder.

"We'll get him back. I promise." He said comfortingly.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Later that evening I was sitting in the cave that we were staying in for the night. I was leaning against the side of it curled up in a ball, watching the fire crackle and burn in front of me. The others were talking around it. I had been in this position ever since we had gotten here. I didn't want to sleep, I didn't want to eat and the only thing I was concerned with was finding Iggy. The younger kids started heading to bed.

"I'll do first watch." I offered. Max and Fang exchanged a glance.

"Maybe you should sleep." Max suggested.

"No, I'm fine. I need to stay up for awhile. I need to clear my head." They decided not to argue with me and went to bed. When I was sure everyone was asleep I grabbed Iggy's jumper and put it on. I went and sat on a ledge a little outside of the cave, so I still had a view of the entrance. I pulled my knees up by my chest. I had been holding in tears since we had gotten to the cave. I let them fall as I sat alone in the night. I missed him. I missed him so much.

"I love you Ig," I said to the empty dark night. "And I won't rest until I get you back." I wished there was some way he could hear that. I sat out on the ledge not waking the others to take over the watch. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep again. I didn't want the nightmares again. I didn't want to watch that again.


	4. Powerful

**Chapter Four- Powerful**

When the sun was rising I went inside the cave before the others woke up. I knew they would be annoyed at me finding out that I had taken the whole watch, but I wouldn't have been able to sleep. I sat on the ground and waited to get told off. I didn't really care. Fang was first to wake up. He strode over to me and glared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" He demanded angrily. I sighed loudly.

"I was fine. I don't feel tired." Truth was I felt like I had been hit by a truck. I wanted to go sleep and never wake up. But the nightmares terrified me.

"You look tired." I probably did look like crap. "You should have woken me."

"Well, I don't know, I just lost track of time I guess. Please, just let it go." I mumbled looking at the ground. Fang rolled his eyes I knew he didn't believe my lame excuse. Thankfully the other members of the flock started waking up then so it gave me the chance to start making breakfast. I found that this morning was easier than the last. Maybe I was getting used to no Iggy. Or maybe I was just so sleep deprived everything seemed like a blur. Actually the second one is more likely. I really don't think it's possible for me to get used to him not being around. There was a point when I used to have an issue with us being a part for a few hours. It sounded pathetic but it was true. Now I had gone two days without seeing him.

I served up breakfast and we sat around eating.

"We need a plan." Max said breaking the silence. I remembered that we did in fact need a plan, now that our only lead had turned out to be a dead end.

"We haven't got a clue where Iggy is." Fang remarked.

"Well he's got to be somewhere; he can't just have disappeared off the face off the earth. That would be creepy. Though I saw an episode of a TV show where that actually happened. They went into an alternate universe or something." Nudge rambled on.

"She's babbling," Gazzy commented "But she's got a point. He does have to be somewhere."

"All we know is that Iggy is with Mr Chu." I said. "Mr Chu has the money and the means to take Iggy anywhere. We could search the country and never find them." What I didn't add on was that I was willing to search the whole _world_ to find him.

"Do you remember if they said anything helpful when they took him?" Max asked.

"They wanted him in a lab to be experimented on by the next day. That's all they said." And that I'd never see him again.

"Where can a helicopter get in a day?" Angel inquired. No-one answered but we were all probably thinking the same thing. Anywhere.

"Maybe we need a day to rest up and wait to see if we find out anything. Then tomorrow we'll start looking everywhere." Max suggested. That kind of sounded like a good idea, even if I would never admit it.

"So what are we going to do?" Fang asked.

"Disneyworld!" Nudge said excitedly. "I've always wanted to go back there."

"No, let's go to the beach!" Angel recommended. There were murmurs of agreement around the cave. I wasn't happy with the beach. Going to a beach in Florida to chill out before starting a big search for something, it seemed all too familiar. Like major Déjà vu. But as I had no other ideas of what to do other that sit around and mope, I was stuck going along with it.

*~*~*~*~*~*

I was sitting alone on a beach towel under a sun umbrella. The others were all of frolicking in the waves or whatever. There were people around me having fun. I felt kind of separate to everyone else. I ran my hand through the sand sighing loudly. I didn't want to waste time when I did know if we had any left. The sun was shining brightly in my face as I looked around to see what the others were doing.

Max and Fang were standing together, hand in hand looking out into the ocean. It made me feel worse, even though Iggy would never find standing still very fun. He'd be throwing me into the water and grabbing my legs underwater, trying to scare me. And I'd love every minute of it. The younger kids were swimming in the sea. I saw Gazzy trying to splash Angel and Nudge. I smiled softly.

I looked beside me to see a group of people about my age, whispering in a group occasionally looking over at me. Then one of the guys came over to me. Striding up like he was god's gift to women. He was quite good looking but not my type because he had a tan. Obviously I like my guys ridiculously pale.

"Hey," he said to me. I looked up at him. "Um you looked pretty lonely sitting over here on your own. I was wondering if you wanted to come hang with us." He gestured over to his group of friends who were watching us intently. I just gave him a blank look. It was like I wasn't capable of normal conversation anymore. He gave me a funny look and went back to his friends. I heard him tell his friends,

"That bitch has issues; she just gave me this stupid looking expression and didn't say anything. The chick may be hot but so not worth the baggage." I stood up and starting wandering down the beach. As I walked past Max and Fang I muttered to them,

"Going for a walk, I'll meet you back at the cave later." They exchanged worried expressions. Like they thought I was going somewhere to kill myself. I just continued on along the shore line. I walked for almost an hour before I end up going through some tree's barely aware of where I was going. I was just wandering aimlessly. I felt sand between my toes again and I looked up. My mouth dropped open as I recognised where I was. A beautiful beach, sheltered and private, few people knew about it. I had been here once before. About a month ago. With Iggy.

All the memories came flooding back to me. His useless attempts and tanning, me trying to get him to put sun block, him being slightly dirty, making out in the waves, collapsing in the sand laughing, eating out picnic under a tree. It was like my subconscious had led me here. I walked over to where we had sat in the sunshine together. I stood there staring at the area where Iggy had sat. It felt like this had become a special place for us even though we'd only been here once together and to be here without him made me feel empty.

I looked out into the sea that we had swum in. Iggy had told me the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me while we were swimming,

"_I bet you're beautiful, I mean you sound beautiful, you smell beautiful, you feel beautiful and last but not least you taste beautiful." _I felt like a hollow shell. Tears cascaded down my face. As I have said before I rarely ever cried so three times in the last two days made me feel like such a stupid marshmallow. I sat down in the sand, in a ball. I had become some mentally screwed up zombie. Iggy wouldn't have wanted that. I was trying so hard to keep going but it was just getting more and more difficult.

I was annoyed at myself for being so close to giving up. What else was annoying was the flying buzzing around me. I swatted it away, flicking my arm out in the direction of the sea. I felt something building up against my hand, like pressure beneath my finger tips. It was weird. I looked at the sea and saw that the water had built up like there was an invisible dam stopping it.

I lowered my hand and the water flowed back, whatever blocking it had disappeared. The pressure on my hand had stopped too. I put my hand up again and the water went back and built up like a wall again. Again there was pressure on my hand. I took a sharp intake of breath. Whatever was happening with the water was because of me. I put my hand back down and released the water.

Had I developed a new power or something? I already had my lie detector thing and I once had my photographic memory that I had lost when I flat lined. This new ability to control water by moving by hands was bizarre and unusual. I don't think it had been programmed into me because I would have found out about it. But it was potentially helpful. If I was fighting those M-GEEKS I could just move some water onto them and short out their circuits. I laughed exultantly at the new realisation. It was the first time I had laughed since Iggy had been kidnapped. It felt good.

It was the confidence booster I need to drive me to keep searching. My subconscious had brought me to this beach, so I could discover my new ability, so I would get more confidence in myself again, so I would trust myself to continue looking for Iggy. Wow. Trippy. But this was good. Very good. I played around with the water for awhile working out all the things I could do.

I found that I could send water in any direction. The coolest thing was when I made an arch of water form on top of me without getting wet. When I had pretty much done all I could with my new power, I took flight and headed for the cave smiling to myself. For the past few days I had been headed in a downwards spiral to fast to stop. Yesterday I had hit the ground. Now I was starting to pick myself up the ground. Sure, the whole situation sucked and I would trade the water-moving ability to get Iggy back in heartbeat, but now I was a little less helpless about everything. I could get rid of a whole group of M-GEEKS with a wave of my hand.

I returned to the Flock, they all looked quite relieved to see me. And even more relieved to see me without the miserable expression I had been wearing for the past few days. I explained about my new ability and showed them using a small pond near our cave they were all pretty amazed. I made dinner and we ate it. Tonight I didn't offer to do first watch, I was much too exhausted. Anyway I don't think Fang would have let me. I crawled into my sleeping bag hugging Iggy's jumper to me like a teddy bear. It was too hot to wear it.

I was running through a maze looking for Iggy. They had told me he would be here. I had hit so many dead ends and had been running for so long. Then I saw him lying on the ground unconscious. I ran up to him and knelt down beside him. I pulled his head on to my lap hugging him around the torso. I felt something wet on his chest. I looked at my hand and saw a red sticky substance on it. Blood.

"No, no, no Iggy wake up. Please wake up." I begged him. His eyes fluttered open, and he looked up at me.

"Violet," He croaked.

"Yeah, I'm here." I pushed his hair out of his face.

"I-I love you." He winced in pain and then shut his eyes. I felt for a pulse and couldn't find one. I screamed at the realisation. Iggy had died in my arms.

"No! Iggy come on!" I wailed and began CPR. "Come on, come on Iggy." I tried and tried to restart his heart for at least an hour, before someone pulled me off him.

"No, no I have to save him." I shrieked. I looked at who had pulled me off him. Omega.

"You can't save him and soon you shall join him."

I woke up screaming into Iggy's jumper. There were tears running down my cheeks. That nightmare had been horrific. Worse than the last one. Much worse. I looked wildly around the cave to see if I had woken any of the others. Then I saw Max and Fang kissing- well actually making out. I felt so jealous, because I had had that. That unbreakable love. I wanted Iggy back so badly. I missed kissing him. I missed everything about him.

I jumped up and slipped out of the cave without them noticing. It was raining outside, I flew until everything became too much. I landed and curled up under a tree in the mud. I cried myself to sleep.


	5. Riddles

**A/N: I would just like to take an opportunity to say a big thank you to the reviewers, you all help this story keep going. Enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter Five- Riddles**

I woke up to the sound of cracking twigs. It was still dark. I sat up from my foetal position on the ground. There was a pink envelope with my name written on it in fancy lettering, lying on the ground beside my head, I picked it up. I looked around and saw a hooded figure disappearing between the shadowy trees.

"Hey!" I called after the person but they just kept running. I ran my fingers through my hair. I had made the mistake of falling asleep in the mud with it not tied up. There was dirt caked all the way through it. Yuck. There was mud all over my clothes too. Maybe the mistake was simply falling asleep in the mud. I was soaking wet too. It was still raining lightly but not enough to wash the mud off me.

"Ick." I muttered to myself as I stood up, still clutching the mysterious envelope. It didn't look evil with its fancy writing and baby pink colour but it was still kind of creepy. I wasn't sure about opening it. I walked back in the general direction of the cave. I wanted to walk rather than fly so I could have more time to get my thoughts together and I wanted to find a pond or something to get rid of this mud.

As I walked I played with the envelope. I tried to get up the nerve to open it but I was afraid to see what was inside it. I came across a clear, crystal pond that would be perfect to get rid of the mud. I put the envelope down carefully on a rock about three feet away from the pond and jumped in fully clothed. I was dripping wet so it didn't matter. I washed all of the mud off me and out of my hair. It wasn't perfect but it would have to do until I got to a proper shower.

After my swim I sat on the rock letting my clothes and hair dry in the rising sun. I moved the envelope from one hand to the other. I was procrastinating opening it. Eventually I slowly and carefully opened it. Without looking in it I reached inside and my fingers brushed something that felt like paper. I pulled it out. It was a folded piece of think, parchment-like paper. I unfolded it and read what was written on it,

_Search through the dregs of an enemy's past, _

_And you will recover the other half of a love that will last_

Sorry to go all chat speak on everyone but my first reaction the note was WTF? I stared at it and blinked a couple of times. It was cryptic and confusing. What the hell was it on about? I tried many different variations of the note, using every second letter for example but I couldn't find anything. As for the enemy's past thing, I had so many enemies that it would take me forever to search through all their pasts. And what exactly was I searching for?

After at least an hour of staring at this puzzling note, I decided to look in the envelope in case there was something else in it. I wasn't disappointed. Inside was a golden feather. I could tell you almost the exact position it took in a wing. It was similar to the feather I had found in my hand before I passed out on the river bed. One of Iggy's.

"And you will recover the other half of a love that will last." I murmured trying to make sense of it all. Iggy had told me that we would last. Was this a message from him? I couldn't imagine him writing a poetic clue. His would be more like,_ Yo Vi, am at [insert place here]_ _come soon, love you and can't wait to make out. Ig. _That was more typically Iggy. But this was definitely his feather.

So which enemy's past was I looking for? Mr Chu seemed the most likely candidate but there were others, like Omega, my clone and ter Borcht. The whole thing was confusing. All I knew is that some much needed research was in order. When I was relatively dry I flew back to the flock. As the mouth of the cave came into view I could see that all six of them were standing outside it watching me fly in.

"Where have you been?!" Fang questioned angrily. Ah, I remembered this. Fang was getting over protective. Like he had the first time he walked in on Iggy and me making out. I landed beside them.

"I think I might have found something, about where Iggy is. Someone, I didn't get a chance to see who it was, left a note." I read it out from memory. They all looked confused. "And I found this with it." I held up the feather. "It's one of his, I know it. This has to mean something."

"I agree, this can't just be something random." Max said nodding.

"But who is the enemy?" Nudge asked.

"I've thought about that and I think it's most likely to be Mr Chu." There were nods of agreement around the group.

"Well, I guess after breakfast we should head to a library and start trying to find stuff about his past and see if anything leaps out at us." Max said.

"I'll start breakfast." I offered, I went into the cave and dug around for some bread to make toast over the fire. I put one piece on a fork and held over the fire. As I was making about my fifth piece of toast Fang came over and sat beside me.

"Hey," I greeted him quietly. The others were all pretending to be busy but you could tell they were listening intently.

"You ok?" he asked grabbing a piece of the finished toast and buttering it.

"I'm fine now, we've got a clue." This was actually true. Now that I had something to work on, I could put all my energy into that instead of grieving.

"But you weren't fine before."

"No, I probably wasn't."

"Probably?"

"Okay I definitely wasn't okay."

"I guess that's normal."

"So, why are you being so overprotective off me?" I asked this jokingly but I was honestly curious.

"We might not have the most conventional sibling relationship but you are still my sister and I care about you. You're not the most horrible sister I could have."

"Yeah, I guess I could do worse for a brother."

"And if you really do love that dodgy pyromaniac, then I guess we've got to find him." he said this off handishly before moving over to where Max was. I was kind of shocked at the brother/sister moment we had just had but it felt nice. I finished the toast and we all dug in. I was particularly hungry. Because of my depression over the past few days, I really had only been picking at my food. As I was packing up my stuff, Angel pranced over to me.

"Hi Violet! Are you okay?" She asked concernedly. She was a sweet kid. I was still really thankful to her for trusting me that first time I had shown up at Dr Martinez's house. Well, her and Iggy.

"I'm alright actually."

"That's good. Iggy wouldn't want you to be miserable."

"No, he probably wouldn't."

"He really does love you, you know." I smiled at her.

"I know,"

"More than you think. You should hear some of the things he thinks about you. It's so cute. I didn't think Iggy was capable of being so romantic."

"Iggy? Romantic?" I loved him, but that boy wouldn't know romance if it came up and hit him in the face. Damn it, I missed him and his one track non-romantic mind.

"Yup, he really is!"

"So, what does he think about me?" This I wanted to hear.

"Well there was the first time we met you. I think he fell in love with you straight away, like love at first sight, but not. More like love at first listen because he thought you had such a pretty voice. He was so glad when you decided to stay; I had never heard happier thoughts coming from him. And then there was before your first date."

"What was he thinking then?"

"He was really nervous. He didn't think someone like you would feel the same way about someone like him. But I knew you did. Even if you didn't realise it. I think he would have wanted me to tell you this if he wasn't around."

"Thanks Angel." I hugged her

"I know we are going to find him. He'll be okay. Also, he really seems to like baseball a while ago he was thinking about how he wanted to get to second base but then a week ago I heard him think about how frustrated he was to be stuck there." There was the Iggy I knew and loved.

"Uh-huh. Iggy does love his baseball." I held in my laughter and kept my thoughts clean with great difficulty. No need to corrupt the seven year old. I smiled at her and she skipped off to where Nudge and Gazzy were. I finished packing up and we flew off to the city to find a library. Time to get my pyromaniac back.


	6. Where's Iggy?

**Chapter Six- Where's Iggy?**

I sighed as I threw another useless book to the side. We had spent all day in a library trying to find something out about Mr Chu's past. I had skimmed through at least twenty books not to mention the one million, six hundred Google results when I searched his name. But not one of them was about his past. The earliest result was from 2005 and was about the opening of the Chu Nuclear Power Plant. And I don't think Iggy was hidden in a power plant. But as it was all we could find, I guess our next trip would be there.

The closest I could find was an entry in a book about the top 100 most powerful business men of the twenty first century, sexist much? What about business women? Well anyway the book had said,

_From his humble beginnings Eric Chu has made a name for himself in business world._

What were the humble beginnings? I had searched that book cover to cover looking for it but I didn't find anything. Damn it couldn't I get a nice simple clue. Something easy and straight forward for once in my life. I looked around the room. No one was on task. Nudge seemed deeply engrossed in some book with an apple on it, Gazzy was snickering away behind a _Captain Underpants_ book and Angel was reading a pink and girly looking picture book.

Max and Fang, however, were hidden together behind a large _Where's Waldo _book. But I don't think much Waldo-finding was going on. At the moment my life my life felt like a trying to read a _Where's Waldo _book. Looking for someone with very few clues as to where they might be. If my life right now was a book it would be called _Where's Iggy. _Sounds like a page turner. Not.

I pushed my pile of books away and got up. I grabbed a random book of the shelf without looking at the title and took it over to one of the squishy comfortable chairs near where the rest of the flock was sitting. I really hoped it wasn't another book about business men. I had definitely had enough of learning about them for today. I got settled in the chair and looked at the cover of the book. _Depression for dummies. _Great.

But I was just so darn cosy in the squishy chair that I didn't want to get up and change my book. And as there were no bookshelves within arm's reach, I guess I was stuck with _Depression for Dummies. _I opened it up and started reading. About an hour into it, I shouted out,

"Okay, this book is wrong!" It was meant for only the flock members but the other people in the library gave me irritated looks.

"Whoops, sorry." I said sheepishly while blushing.

"What's the book got wrong?" Max whispered giving me a puzzled look as she saw the title of the book. Fang looked at me curiously too while Gazzy and Angel went back to their books. Nudge had never looked up from the black and red apple book. Guess it was a good book.

"It says I've got a lot of the symptoms of depression. That is so not true." The book had pretty much described my behaviour over the past three days. "It also says that I might have something called survivors guilt." Max and Fang exchanged knowing looks before both giving me condescending glance.

"I am not depressed!" I said in a kind of whisper-yell. "And I don't have this survivor's guilt thing either.

"Whatever you want to believe Violet." Max said smiling slightly.

"Denial is just not a river in Egypt." Fang tacked on rolling his eyes.

"Oh go back to finding Waldo!" I snapped at them glaring hard out. I got up and stormed back over to the table I had been sitting at. I needed distraction from that book now. I looked back briefly and saw that Max and Fang had indeed disappeared behind the _Where's Waldo _book. Idiots. In my anger I kicked a bookshelf.

"Ow!" I shrieked. It hurt. I jumped around knocking into another bookshelf causing books to tumble on to the floor. I jumped away from it. People were glaring at me again.

"Um, wasn't me." I mumbled quickly hurrying over to another section grabbing a magazine as I passed. I sat on a chair.

"Excuse me miss," I looked up and saw the librarian giving me a stern look. "Was it you who knocked over the bookshelf."

"No." I lied simply. She gasped suddenly.

"What are you reading?!" She exclaimed. I looked down at what I was reading. Crap!

"Oh, I um, I didn't um, it's not um. I'll just be leaving now." I said jumping up and backing up. I bumped into two security guards.

"Miss, we're going to have to escort you from the premises." They grabbed me by the arm and started dragging me out of the library. As I was being dragged out I saw the flock, laughing loudly at me. They let me go as soon as I was outside of it. I was going to kill them when I got back to the cave. I strode angrily though the streets looking for a quiet and inconspicuous place to take off back to our cave.

I turned around a corner, I wasn't watching where I was going and I ran into to someone who was holding a cup of coffee. It spilled all over my t-shirt. It was scalding hot.

"Watch it!" the person whom I bumped into snarled at me.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "Wasn't watching where I was going."

"Obviously not." They stormed off. I looked around for a place to find some paper towels. And then I saw it. It was a simple building, if it wasn't what I was looking for I would have completely passed it over. I ran across the street so I could get a closer look. It was everything that I had been looking for.

"Oh my god." I whispered to myself. I opened the door and ran up to the manager podium.

"Hello welcome to Mr Chu's Family restaurant how can I help you. Would you like to be seated for lunch, you can take a look at our menu or hear our specials." The host said handing me over a menu; I saw on the back of it that there was a short article on the history of the restaurant.

"Um, the menu will be fine. I don't need to hear the specials. Can I have a table for one?" I asked sweetly and the host took me over to an empty table, I scanned the room quickly looking for threats or a sign saying 'blind pyromaniac mutant hidden here' but as there was none of either I flipped the menu over and started reading the back.

_The first branch of Mr Chu's Family Restaurant was opened in 1979 in Dallas, Texas by Eric Chu, a business studies student who had recently immigrated to the United States. The restaurant was an immediate success because of its affordable dishes, fine cuisine and friendly staff. Another branch was opened in Austin in 1983 with a third opened the next year in Los Angeles, California._

_Eric Chu later opened his own nuclear power plant in 2005 along with many other successful business ventures. His restaurant chain became a part of the Chu cooperation when it was founded in 2007. The restaurant has continued to flourish with several new branches opening in different locations every year. The restaurant has continually gotten excellent from some of the best food critics since its opening. _

_By 2010 it is planned for the first international branch of Mr Chu's family restaurant to be opened in Vancouver, British Colombia, Canada._

It was interesting but there were apparently so many branches of this restaurant all over the country, if I tried to search in all of them, I wouldn't be finished until the one in Canada opened. I saw two guys in suits with brief cases being ushered into the kitchen. I followed behind them stealthily. I slipped into a cupboard peeking out so I got a view of the conversation.

"So is it true they've got that bird kid hidden under the restaurant in Dallas."

"One-hundred percent true, I was just there. Eric has got some big plan for the boy with that scientist he just hired."

"Ter Borcht? The insane one? Wasn't he in a psychiatric hospital a few months ago?"

"Yes, but apparently he's the best."

"Not at working out." the two guys laughed.

"No, but there's a young red-headed scientist working with them too. She's pretty good looking."

"Did you get her number?"

"I might have." The guy

"You sly dog you. So have you got any idea what their plan is for the boy."

"I don't have a clue, but all I know was that they were prepping him for surgery. He was under the anaesthetic. Kid's blind you know."

"Really, what purpose does Eric have for a _blind _kid?" I was angry at hear them say this. And worried about Iggy. What were they operating on him for?

"I don't know, but they are keeping him... alive that is."

"What about the other ones."

"Eric has no use for them, but they are worried that they'll try and get the boy. You know that girl who works for ter Borcht, dark haired, up herself, always with that Omega guy."

"Yeah, I know the one."

"Well, she's actually a clone. The girl she is cloned from is part bird too. And her boyfriend is the blind one. He was going on about how she'd be there to break him out." I saw a third person enter the room.

"Gentlemen your private table is ready." All three of them left the room, giving me the chance to escape. I took the sky as soon as I got the opportunity flying as fast as I could towards the cave we had been staying for the past few days. I had learned three things, Iggy was alive, he was under the Mr Chu's family restaurant in Dallas and they were planning to operate on him. I was going to break him out like he was telling them.

I landed in the cave all most skidding because of how fast I was going, everybody was back and sitting around the fire which wasn't lit as we had planned to leave this cave tonight.

"Hey Violet, why'd you get kicked out of library?" Nudge asked snickering.

"Doesn't matter." I said breathlessly. "I know where Iggy is." I started my story of how I had found the restaurant and what I had overheard the two guys in suits saying.

"So I'm headed for Dallas as soon as possible. I want to get there before Iggy wakes up after surgery. Who's with me?" I put out my hand; wordlessly the others put theirs on top of it. We all grabbed our bags and headed west. I would see Iggy soon. I just hoped I wasn't too late.


	7. Stalker Tendencies

**Chapter Seven- Stalker Tendencies**

I do not suit being blond. But it was necessary for what I was about to do. Gazzy and I were walking down a street in Dallas, Texas towards Mr Chu's Family Restaurant. We were in disguise and planning to scope the place out before the whole flock broke in tonight. I was wearing a curly blond wig and big sunglasses and Gazzy was wearing sunglasses and a baseball cap. We were pretending are a brother and sister going out for lunch.

The disguise was needed because I was pretty sure I had been my clone snooping about as I watched the restaurant from on top of a building this morning. We were waiting for tonight to break in for three reasons, we wanted the cover of darkness, to find more information and finally we knew that Iggy would probably still under anaesthetic if we went in straight away. It would make all that much harder to escape with an unconscious or loopy Iggy. Though a loopy Iggy would quite hilarious. And payback for the morphine incident.

Gazzy and I got a table and sat down pretending to look at the menus, while actually scanning the room for security systems,

"Get a load of that alarm system." Gazzy murmured nodding in the direction behind me. I took a quick peek. It looked scary and unbreakable. The kind of thing you'd expect for somewhere where a prisoner was being held underneath. But, thankfully, we had Nudge.

"Nudge will be able to get through it." As I said that the door opened and two very familiar people came into the restaurant. I covered my face with my menu. Omega and my clone, wear a pink frilly dress that I wouldn't even touch with a ten foot pole, walked over to a table a few feet away from us, that a man and a woman were sitting at and sat down. It took all of my self control not to go over there and hit them and demand they tell me where Iggy was. But I stayed in my chair and listened to their conversation.

"What is going on with him?" My clone hissed at the two people who she and Omega were dining with. "I asked to be informed when he got out of the operating theatre."

"I don't remember..." The woman began before Omega cut her off.

"Just tell us what is going on." He said threateningly. "Or you incompetent fools will be sorry." He seriously needs to take an anger management class or something.

"He was taken out of surgery an hour ago. And is recuperating as we speak. He's still unconscious and probably will be until around midnight." The man prattled off.

"And where is he recuperating?" I listened hard hoping that everything would be revealed to me, to make my job easier later.

"In the same place he has been held in since you captured him." The man said. Damn no new information.

"Do you know if the surgery was a success?" My clone asked.

"How can we know if he hasn't woken up yet?" the man muttered venomously.

"There is no need to speak to me like that." My clone snapped "I am the boss here and I demand respect."

"Sorry boss." The man said ashamedly. The woman stood up and went in the direction of the bathroom.

"Stay here, and don't let them see your face." I muttered to Gazzy and followed the woman to the bathroom. When I went in she was washing her hands. I walked in quietly and took off my wig and my sunglasses putting them beside one of the sink. When the woman saw me she gasped.

"Oh Violet 2.0 it's just you." She sighed sounding relieved.

"Think again." I said harshly.

"Wait, you're too tall and too thin to be Violet 2.0. You're the original!" Her eyes flickered to the door for an escape. I quickly slammed her up against the wall, holding her by throat. I glared into her scared eyes. It seemed kind of mean but I wanted answers and I wanted them fast.

"Where is Iggy?" I demanded.

"Out of town, in a shed."

"How do I get there?"

"There's a tunnel under this restaurant. You follow it and you'll end up in a laboratory. If you get out of the lab and go up the stairs the shed is across a field."

"How do I find this secret tunnel?"

"In the basement. There is a hidden doorway behind the bookshelf."

"What kind of surgery were they performing on him?"

"I don't know." She was speaking honestly. "I'm just the messenger. All I know is that it will help him in some way."

"Is he okay?"

"Fine, perfectly healthy." I had one more question to ask and it had nothing to do with getting Iggy back. It was for my own selfish reasons.

"Is he asking about me?"

"All the time. He was always going on about you coming and getting him back." I let her go and she slid down the wall.

"Tell no one you've seen me. Got it." she nodded profusely and scampered out of the bathroom like a scared mouse. I stood in front of the mirror and out my wig back on. I scowled at my blond self in the mirror. I would never make this a permanent change. It just wasn't me. I want to get out of here so I could ditch the wig for good. But what I wanted most was for night to fall and the restaurant to close. I wanted to be running though the tunnel, up the stairs and across the field. I wanted to be pulling open the shed door and finding Iggy in there.

I put my sunglasses back on and exited the bathroom. I saw that the woman had rejoined the table and all four of them were eating and talking. The women looked sort of fearfully at me but the others didn't pay any attention to me as I walked past so I guess she kept her mouth shut I went over to Gazzy and I's table. I sat back down. The waitress came over and took our orders.

We ate quickly, always keeping up the pretence of a sister taking her little brother out for lunch. But I did manage to relay what I heard to Gazzy. As soon as we were done I paid the bill and we left. We ran to the hotel as it was beginning to rain, luckily it was only a few streets over. Well there goes my afternoon plans of watching the restaurant from the top of a building again. I was developing stalker tendencies. Hopefully Iggy would be back by tomorrow lunchtime to snap me out of them.

As I walked in the hotel room door I threw the soggy wig onto the bench, glad to be rid of it. I was keeping the sunglasses though. Max and Fang were looking at blueprints of the restaurant that Nudge had gotten earlier by hacking into the computers there at the table. Nudge and Angel were watching some Disney show on TV. Gazzy went to join them and I sat down at the table.

"I know exactly where to go." I told Max and Fang. "My clone and Omega were dining at the restaurant as well. They were with a man and a woman. I got some information from the woman by forcing it out of her."

"Forcing?" Fang asked with raised eyebrows.

"Don't ask. Anyway apparently to get to Iggy we need to find a secret door behind a bookshelf in the basement of the restaurant." I searched around the blueprints to find the basement ones. There were stairs to get to it from the kitchen. "After that we'll end up in some sort of really long tunnel which we'll follow to get to an underground laboratory. From there we go up some stairs and out onto a big field. Iggy is in a shed on the other side of it." I let Max and Fang take this in for a moment.

"Well then," Max said finally. "I guess we break in at... when does the restaurant close?"

"Eleven." I replied automatically.

"Then at twelve I guess. They should all be gone by then."

"And if they're not gone?" I asked curiously.

"We kick some butt."

**A/N: Okay this is a short little filler but I promise that the next chapter will be long and amazing, as we start to get into the real action of the story. You won't expect what happens in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'll try and get the next chapter out ASAP but I have exams from Wednesday to Friday so probably not til after then.**


	8. Beautiful

**Chapter Eight- Beautiful**

There were butterflies in my stomach as we approached the restaurant in the dark. The street was eerily silent. It was still raining lightly. I pushed my damp hair out of my face and continued towards it. Gazzy was working at picking the lock. This again was one thing that usually Iggy did. I guess it takes someone being taken away from you until you really appreciate how much use they would be to a master criminal. But Gazzy had learnt from the master so it didn't take him very long to get the door open.

We stepped into a small little atrium-like room. There was a guard in uniform dozing in a chair. They really need to get more on to it guards. The little entrance room wasn't alarmed but when we stepped into the main dining room the alarm started beeping loudly. Nudge went over to the alarm system and disabled it. The room went silent. I peeked back into the entrance room to check if it had woken the guard. He was still snoring away. He must have been a heavy sleeper.

I nodded for the other to signal to them that it was okay to keep going. We tiptoed across the room and through the swinging door to the kitchen. I looked around and found a door exactly where the blueprints had said one would be. Hopefully it would lead to the stairs. I opened it and found steps leading down it to darkness. We bird-kids have above-average vision, the obvious exception of Iggy, but this room was so dark that we could see about as much of it as Iggy would have been able to.

Angel handed me a flashlight which I flicked on and shone downstairs. From where I was standing it looked like a miniature library. That woman had said behind _the _bookshelf, which usually meant there was only one. Stupid cow, trying to confuse me. Well, I got this far I wasn't going to let some stupid bookshelves stop me. We went down the stairs, one of which squeaked as we stepped on it.

"I thought you said there was only one bookshelf." Fang commented in whisper from beside me.

"That's what I thought. I guess were stuck looking behind everyone of them." I walked over to a wall off them and tried to pry it away from the wall as if it was a door. No luck. I continued along the row of shelves trying each door. I tried what seemed like the millionth shelf. Still no luck, I was about to move onto the next one when I saw a book titled _How to figure out if a bookshelf is a secret door. _

I thought it might come in handy so I started to pull it out of the shelf. As I did I heard a loud sound that was like something unlocking. I jumped back as the bookshelf swung open to reveal a concealed passage way. Everyone gathered around as I shone the light down the hallway. It looked dirty and cobwebbed. We stared down it for a minute, I felt kind of afraid to go down it, scared of what I might find. But after having an internal battle I took a deep breath and stepped forward.

My footsteps echoed as I took the first few steps, then the flock followed me. We walked closely together. This had to have been one of the creepiest things I had done. It seemed like something straight out of a cheesy-horror movie. Before I knew we would be running away from a mummy or something. I looked over my shoulder every few seconds and saw that I wasn't the only one who was.

The tunnel was extremely long and narrow so flying down it was out of the question. It took us almost an hour to get down it. We walked in silence. To most people a walk down a long tunnel would be at first scary, then get more and more boring by the second. I never got tired off walking down that tunnel because every step that I took was a step closer to Iggy. That was the thing that kept me going.

Finally I could see the end of the tunnel. I started running towards it. Iggy wasn't far away. I pushed open the door and the haunting smell of anti-septic hit me immediately. I knew I was in the right place. The laboratory was bright and my eyes had trouble adjusting after the darkness of the tunnel. As I looked around the room all the 'sentimental' memories of my childhood came rushing back to me. Being fourteen and an inch from death, being twelve and having a needle jabbed in me every day for a year, being six and seeing my brother for the first time through a window and being unable to talk to him and finally being three and having no one to play with.

I shuddered and spotted what I was looking for. The stairs that lead up to a glass door. I was about to run up them when I heard mechanical, rhythmic footsteps. M-GEEKs, ruining bird-kid fun since 2009. I hold copyright to that slogan. I spun around in time to see them filing in row after row.

"You will never get to him." the one at the front said robotically. "You will not achieve your goal. You do not have the strength or the skill." This made me angry. Obviously the underestimated what I would do for my pyromaniac. I ran over to the front one who was saying all that stuff and kicked him in the chest using my anger to give me more strength. I fight broke out as the flock ran over to the M-GEEKs as well. Their fists and feet and explosions flying everywhere.

"Violet!" Fang yelled. I looked up and saw that he had pinned an M-GEEK to the wall. "Go find him! We've got things under control!" I nodded and started sprinting for the stairs. One of the M-GEEKs grabbed my leg. It reminded of how they had grabbed onto Iggy's leg before they had torn him away from me. So I stamped on its ugly, distorted face with my free foot with venom. It felt like some sort of payback.

I ran up the stairs, I looked back at the fighting wondering if I should really leave them. Maybe, I was needed here. Then I glanced out the window I saw aluminium shed out in the distance through the rain. I knew that there was where I was need. Iggy might be in an awful state, in pain, disoriented, no sense of where he was and with no one to comfort him. He needed me more than the others did. And I needed to be with him.

I shoved the door open and ran out into the rain. It was pouring and in my face but I splashed through the puddles. I was so close and not about to let some water get in my way. I kept the shed in my line of vision while I ran; I knew he was in there. It wasn't like Florida, I absolutely certain and all the evidence was pointing me here. I ran because I knew it would be too hard to fly in this weather.

I reached the shed almost slipping over in the mud and slamming into it. There was a padlock on the door. I looked around for something to break it with. There was an axe leaning up against the shed. I picked it up, swung it at the door and cut the padlock in half with it. It fell off and the door swung open. I dropped the axe and ran inside. What I saw made my heart ache with happiness.

Iggy was lying on a small bed, hunched in a ball because it was much too small for him. I could hear him snoring lightly. It's common knowledge now that it takes something massive for me start crying, but seeing Iggy lying there sleeping, with a peaceful expression on his face, perfectly okay, after the nightmares that had tortured me from the inside, both of them involving Iggy ending up dead, it made my eyes well up with tears. I hurried over to him and knelt beside his bed.

"Iggy? Iggy? Hey, it's me. Come on Ig, wake up. I came like you knew I would. You're safe now." I said gently shaking him. He rolled over, groaned and opened his eyes. He blinked at me a couple of times looking confused and sleepy. I smiled at him, letting my tears fall. He grinned straight back. I stared into his sky-blue eyes for the longest amount of time, just taking him in.

"Oh wow." Iggy breathed breaking the silence finally. "You're even more beautiful than I imagined in my wildest dreams." He played with a strand of hair that was hanging over my face. It's so hard to describe the feeling that I felt when I was there looking at him, with him looking back. He wasn't a delusion, not a dream. He was real and he was here. I had done it. I got him back.

"What?" I said laughing a little bit. I had no idea what he meant. I couldn't stop myself laughing, I was just so freaking happy. Iggy sat up and wrapped his arms around my neck. I felt the familiar shiver go through me. He pressed his lips up to mine, I responded immediately. It was like no time had gone by at all. We were still the same Violet and Iggy despite the days of separation.

I never wanted to be apart from him again. Kissing him made me feel like I was home again. I was wet and cold on the outside but inside I felt warm and comfortable for the first time in days. It felt like it hadn't been a long enough kiss when Iggy pulled away. He rested his forehead on mine and gave me a wide, heart-warming smile that reminded me off a summer's day.

"I can see you." He whispered.

**A/N: I have smart reviewers :) The next chapter has already been started so it will be out soon. Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews. Exams are over so I will be updating a lot more often.**


	9. Prince Charming

**Chapter Nine- Prince Charming**

I put my hand over my mouth. I was so shocked I had trouble forming another sentence.

"You-you can see me?" I spluttered out eventually.

"Yeah, it's the first thing I've seen in eleven years. And I don't think there is anything I'd rather see. Hey why are you crying?" he wiped away some tears.

"I'm just so happy to see you." I let him wrap his arms around me and pulled me on to his lap. He rocked me back and forth cradling me. I knew we had to get back to the flock but I just wanted to hold time still here. I looked up at him and saw him staring back down at me.

"We should get going." I whispered after gazing into his now-seeing eyes for awhile. "The flock..."

"Okay, let's go." He agreed softly giving me a quick kiss on the forehead. We stood up and walked outside into the rain. Iggy looked up at the sky in wonder.

"So this is what rain looks like." He commented. "And that's a tree, isn't it?" He pointed over to a tree on the other side of the field. I nodded and smiled. He was kind of like a young child, everything was new to him. His eyes darted around looking at everything. His eyes stopped on me for a moment and he smiled softly.

"I always imagined this moment to be me waking up in some sort of hospital looking at some old man doctor. Even after you came into my life I always expected that I wouldn't see you first. But it would be the best moment of my life so far, seeing you for the first time; this is that and so much more."

"So, I lived to your expectations. I match the person you pictured."

"You surpassed my expectations. And I had pretty high expectations." He caressed my cheek with his fingers. "You're wet and cold."

"It's what happens in the rain."

"Here, take this." Iggy pulled off his jacket and put it over me. He pulled the hood up and chuckled. "It looks good on you. You look cute." Iggy put his arm around me.

"Oh how sweet!" Snarled a voice from behind me. Iggy and I spun around and found the faultless duo, my clone and Omega, stepping out from the shed. Iggy stood in front of me in a protective stance.

"I see everything was successful." Said a familiar voice that wasn't coming from either of them. They stepped aside to reveal a red-headed woman. I recognised her as Bridget Dwyer from the dog wedding. I knew there was something weird about her. She approached the two of us and put a hand on Iggy's shoulder, pushing me to the side. I noticed Iggy tensed at her touch,

"Iggy, I'm so glad it all worked out. Now you can see again." She said this flirtatiously and seductively. Iggy looked repulsed. "Now, I would love it if you would join us. Since we gave you back your sight. I could make it worth your while. Come on Iggy join us." She said, her lips getting closer and closer to him. Iggy jumped back to where I was.

"Fuck no! Urgh, I think I need a barf bag." He exclaimed.

"But Iggy, I..." She began but I strode up to her and glared at her straight in the eye. She cowered slightly from my gaze.

"I think he knows who he wants to be with and if you ever come near my man again, you will be sorry." I punched her in the face, knocking her out. What a wimp.

"Oh bravo Violet. Because you can solve every problem with your fists." My clone said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She made me so angry. I had been longing to beat my clone up ever since I had met her and now that she and Omega had taken away Iggy from me I had even more motivation. I had a seeing Iggy by my side. Together I think we could manage to bring them down. Even if he was without explosives.

"You are so dead."I said running past Iggy and launching myself at my clone. Iggy's jacket flew of me as I knocked her to the ground. I punched her in the face. She pushed me off her. I knew that she was supposedly stronger, faster and smarter than me, but I had two things she didn't experience and something to lose. We hit each other and kicked and she even pulled my hair once. It was an utter cat fight,

"This is so weird." Iggy snickered.

"I see nothing 'weird' about it." Omega snarled back.

"Dude, they look almost identical and their fighting each other. Tell me how that is not weird."

"Almost identical? I cannot tell them apart."

"Moron. I can. My Violet is taller but skinnier and she had sort of a softer expression. She's prettier. Plus your Violet looks kinda synthetic. I can almost tell she's a clone." Omega growled as Iggy said that. This was obviously Iggy's target as he snorted at Omega.

"Well my Violet will win. She's smarter, stronger and quicker."

"Smarter. Hah. She may have book smarts but my Violet, the original one has street smarts. She's been kicking butt since she was a kid."

"At least my Violet doesn't come with all the baggage yours does." I heard Iggy's fist make contact with Omega's face.

"You" Punch "Are" Punch "The" Punch "Biggest" Punch "Douche bag" Punch "Ever!" Punch. There were two fights going on. Both of which could go either way. I wanted to watch Iggy and Omega but the stupid clone would just not stop. I hit her in the nose and it started to bleed. She clapped a hand over it to stop the blood flowing. I saw this as my opportunity and kicked her legs out from underneath her. Her head hit the edge of the shed and she was knocked out.

"Nice one Vi!" Iggy called as he blocked a punch from Omega. I watched in amazement as the two of them fought. Iggy had always been a good fighter but now he seemed just on top of his game. His heightened senses have him an edge that Omega didn't have, however perfect he was. He was quick and Omega couldn't follow him. After a few minutes of simply Iggy hitting Omega and Omega being blocked by Iggy, Iggy gave Omega one final punch to the side of the head and Omega fell over, out cold.

Iggy turned around and grinned at me. I ran at him and flung my arms around his neck. He grabbed me, picked me up off the ground and started twirling me round. We were kissing in the rain. It was so cliché and a scene right out of a romantic film but surprisingly I loved it. Iggy kissed me and I never wanted to break apart. How could I have coped without him? But I did know the answer to that, it was the fact that I could get him back. And I had.

"When did you get so romantic?" I laughed as Iggy put me back on the ground still keeping his arms around me.

"Haven't I always been?" he replied with an impish grin on his face.

"Come along then, Prince Charming. There are more evil-doers to be vanquished." We walked back in the direction of the laboratory with an arm around each other.

"Hey, if I'm Prince Charming that makes you a Princess. You're the damsel in distress." I whacked him over the head.

"Excuse me, I rescued you. If anyone is a damsel in distress it's you."

"You're no princess. You're so much better." We had crossed the field now. I opened the door and we walked in. I looked down from the top of the stairs and saw carnage. There were hundreds of M-GEEKs fighting the flock and more were still coming in. I looked around for some way to beat them all at once and I saw it. A giant, glass tank of water. How convenient. I sprinted down the stairs with Iggy following in my wake.

"Guys! Guys! Get behind me. I have an idea. Just trust me." The flock all compelled and ran quickly ran behind me. They were overjoyed to see Iggy and were all hugging him at once. I however had to focus. I started pulling the water towards me. The glass tank shattered and water rushed towards us. I quickly changed its direction and made it flow around us so we were enclosed in a bubble. The water fried the circuits of the M-GEEKs and there was electricity buzzing everywhere.

"This looks so cool." Iggy whispered in awe.

"What?!" Max exclaimed.

"OMG Iggy you can see. That is so awesome. How did it happen?" Nudge babbled. I decided to tune them out, I had to concentrate. The electricity had stopped buzzing around us so now it was time so us to escape. I started clearing a path for us to get out the passage way through the water.

"Go, get out now!" I yelled and everyone ran into the tunnel. I followed slowly keeping the water under control, it was tiring work. As I stepped into the tunnel, Iggy slammed the door that I didn't know was there closed. I felt the pressure on my hand release. I stood still for a moment trying to get enough energy to walk down the tunnel. I felt wiped out.

"Hey Vi, are you okay?" Iggy asked coming up to me.

"Yeah, fine. It just takes a lot of energy to control water like that."

"How long does it take to walk down this tunnel?"

"Um, about an hour."

"Okay, come on Vi." Iggy pulled me onto his back; I put my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder. He gave me a piggy-back ride the whole hour walk down the tunnel. Iggy walked along-side the rest of the flock and he told us about everything that had happened.

"It took us ages to get where we were headed, almost two days. Omega may have super-intelligence but _I _could have read that map better than he did. Anyway, we finally arrive at that field thing in the middle of the night. Omega was making all these excuses about being late like 'I wanted to arrive in darkness to avoid suspicion.' And that kinda crap. So they throw me in this shed and tell me to sleep and that they will be back for me in the morning.

"I felt around the shed for things to make bombs from, as they had taken away all of mine but I couldn't find anything. Which sucked. It was a set-back in my escape plan. So I went to sleep and the next morning I found myself being taken to the lab by Mr and Mrs Perfect themselves. They ran all these tests and stuff and sent me back to the shed. The same happened the next day. The day after that they put me under anaesthetic and the next thing I know Violet shows up and I can see her!" The other chatted happily as we walked down the tunnel. I added to the conversation occasionally but mostly was silent.

I must have fallen asleep somewhere along the tunnel because the next thing I knew was being on a couch in the hotel room covered in a blanket. I was lying on top of Iggy who had his face buried in my hair. I looked out the window and saw the first few rays of sunlight coming across the dark night sky. A sunrise was something that Iggy had to see. I sat up and stretched

"Ig, wake up." I said shaking him.

"Mphf." He mumbled incoherently stirring slightly.

"Come on Iggy. There's something I want to show you." He opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times. I stood up and offered a hand to him. he sat up and took it. I lead him out on to the balcony. Iggy sat in a chair and I sat on his lap.

"So what exactly are you showing me?" He asked pressing his lips to my neck.

"Just watch, don't get distracted." I laughed pushing him away. "We can do that later." Iggy grinned and rested his chin on my shoulder. we sat in silence and watched the sun rise together. Iggy's eyes widened in amazement.

"Did you enjoy that?" I asked when it was over.

"I did." He smiled. "It was beautiful. But you're still my favourite sight of all."


	10. The one with the hotel rooms

**Chapter ten- The one with the hotel rooms**

"Come on Max. Please." Iggy begged.

"No way." Max said. We were checking into a new hotel for the next few days. Iggy wanted he and I to have our own suite. For what, I didn't know. I wasn't even sure that I wanted to know.

"Two words. Beach cabin." He muttered.

"Fine." Max sighed and went to organise rooms at the front desk. Fang glared at Iggy who, as he could now see Fang's expression, smirked.

"What exactly do you need a separate room for with _my _sister?" Fang asked through gritted teeth. Iggy snickered.

"Wouldn't you like know."

"I swear, if I hear of you doing anything..." Fang was cut off as Max returned with our room keys. Iggy snatched ours off her quickly. He grabbed my arm and we ran towards the elevator quickly.

"So, what exactly _do_ you plan on us doing in our hotel room?" I asked him when we were in the elevator. Iggy grinned at me.

"Can't a guy want a separate room, so he can spend some time with his girlfriend whom he's been separated from for almost a week?"

"Not when it's you." The elevator stopped and we found our room. Iggy picked me up, bridal style.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed as he carried me over the threshold. "Are you trying to be romantic or something?"

"Yup."

"It doesn't suit you."

"I could always turn back into my normal self." He said raising his eyebrow suggestively.

"Nope, romantic's good."

*~*~*~*~*

Iggy and I were cuddled up on the couch together watching a movie in our hotel room. Iggy got up.

"Going to the bathroom be back in a minute." He told me and walked off. I watched the movie until I heard snickering from the bathroom.

"Violet! Violet!" Iggy called excitedly.

"Yeah?" I replied hesitantly. I wasn't sure I wanted to know what was going on in there.

"I can pee with my eyes closed! I bet I'm the only guy in the world who can do that without making a mess! This is so cool!" Okay, I was right.

"That's... nice."

"Come and watch!"

"No thanks."

"You're missing out!"

"I'd rather not."

"Your loss."

"Sure thing." I heard the toilet flush and Iggy washed his hands. He came back out into the lounge and came over to me.

"Stop!" I yelled and he froze. I looked him up and down. "Okay you're good." He gave me a funny look and sat down.

"What was that for?"

"I was checking to see if you had pee on you."

"Pfft, I'm the pro at peeing with my eyes shut. I wouldn't get it on me." I shook my head laughing.

"You and your toilet humour." Iggy laughed and tackled me around the waist, pushing me down on to the couch. He kissed me but as he did I noticed something.

"Iggy, what's that scar on your neck?" I asked tracing it with my finger. "Did they do this to you?"

"No, they didn't. It's old."

"It looks as if it was quite bad. When did you get it?"

"Well, my dear if I told you that I'd have to kill you." He kissed me again distracting me completely. But as we started really getting into our make out session the door opened, Iggy rolled off me and onto the floor, I sat up quickly as the flock walked in so they didn't suspect a thing.

"Hey guys." Iggy said smoothing his hair that had been messed up. "What are you doing over here?"

"Well, it's nearly dinner time and we realised, Oh we can't cook so we were wondering..." Nudge trailed off.

"You were wondering if I'd make you dinner." Iggy said.

"Yeah pretty much."

"You didn't even think that I might have a romantic night planned with my girlfriend."

"You'd better not have." Fang growled.

"You can't stop me." Iggy teased. "You should have seen what we're doing before you walked in." Fang hit Iggy over the head, which he deserved.

"Ig, we're hungry." Max said. Iggy rolled his eyes.

"What did your last slave die of?" he grumbled as he walked over to the kitchenette. The flock settled on the couches as we waited for Iggy to serve up our food. He brought out tonnes of plates of grilled cheese sandwiches.

"This was all I could do at such short notice. I was planning an elaborate meal for two but I guess plans change." He complained glaring around at everyone except me. We watched TV while we ate. It was an episode of Friends in which Ross and Rachel were at another obstacle in their ever confusing relationship. About halfway through the show Iggy gasped loudly and looked from Ross and Rachel to Max and Fang and back again. He did this several times before bursting out laughing.

"What?" Max asked him. It took Iggy awhile to stop laughing long enough to explain.

"Max and Fang... and Ross and Rachel... can't you see the resemblance." He gasped through his laugher. "They took ages to get together and got jealous when the other had any other people interested in them. Come to think of it they even look like them a bit."

"Well, if I'm Ross that makes you Chandler." Fang quipped back.

"What?!" Iggy exclaimed.

"You make stupid sarcastic comments, you're a little on the girly side, your dating my sister. I think you're exactly like him."

"If I'm like anyone off Friends it's Joey!" Iggy turned to me. "How you doin'?" he said in a really good imitation of Joey, I blushed slightly.

"Sort of a Joey-Chandler combination I think." Max decided. Iggy looked slightly appeased. "Chandler's girlyness and humour and Joey's intelligence and one track mind." Iggy face fell and he scowled and crossed his arms.

"Way to bully the blind guy." He grumbled.

"Iggy, that doesn't work anymore." I laughed hugging him tightly. Iggy gazed into my eyes longingly like he wanted to return to our previous activities. Then his eyes lit up like he'd had an idea.

"Hey, wait a minute. This is our hotel room! Get the hell out!" Iggy exclaimed. He jumped up and started pushing all of the others in the direction of the door. "Out, out, out!" he shut the door behind them. He jumped over the back of the couch and land beside me with a _plop._

"So Violet, before we were so rudely interrupted, I believe you were lying on the couch, I was on top of you and we were making out." He said in a business-like tone. "Should we resume?" I looked at all the dirty plates on the coffee table.

"We can't. You kicked everyone out before we could make them do the dishes so I guess we're going to have to do them." Iggy groaned.

"Can't we leave them? There are plenty of better things we could be doing. Like this." he kissed putting him arms around my waist. I was so tempted to let this go on and ignore the dishes. But I pushed him away.

"No, come on." I jumped up trying to pull Iggy to his feet. He reluctantly got up and helped me take the plates into the little kitchenette. I started filling the sink with water and detergent and handed Iggy a tea towel.

"You dry, I'll wash. Deal?" I asked. Iggy rolled his eyes and nodded. We got to work chatting the whole time. When Iggy put away the final plate he turned to me with a long-suffering expression on his face.

"Okay, we've finished. Now can we make out?" I felt kind of like a mother who had bribed with their child to do something. I gave Iggy a smile.

"Is that all you think about?" I had asked him this before and I already knew the answer. I just enjoyed teasing him.

"Violet, Violet, Violet, we have been through this many times. All I ever think about is making with you. And know I can see how hot you are it's even harder to get my mind off you."

"You and your one-track mind." I sneakily flicked some of the remaining bubbles in the sink in his direction. They hit him smack bang in the face and I cracked up laughing. He wiped them off his face.

"So that's how you wanna play?" he asked pelting me with bubbles. I shrieked in delight, putting my hands up to shield my face. We had a bubble fight which ended with the two of us collapsing on the couch laughing.

"That reminds me of the cheese fight." I said resting my head on Iggy's shoulder. Our heads were touching.

"Oh yeah, I remember that. That was the night before we got together." The few days when Iggy and I were just friends were a distant memory for me now. It had been such a short time between meeting each other and falling in love. Although I had enjoyed my days with my only friend at the time, I was much happier the way we were now.

"It seems so long ago." I reminisced "Even though it was only over a month ago."

"I don't really think about them very much. Those few days. I think I was happy but I was frustrated."

"Why?"

"I was in love with you but I thought that you would never see me as more than a friend. I never thought someone like you would love someone like me." I stared into his eyes. Beneath his confident exterior, Iggy was insecure. He doubted himself. "You were this amazing, beautiful, brave girl that I could never have been with. I always felt like such a blind fool around you."

"You didn't seem like it. You seemed very cool and collected to me. Well, there was one exception."

"What?"

"Just... I mean... when I'm with you it feels so... right." I imitated what he had said to me on our first date. Iggy looked slightly embarrassed. I cradled his chin my hand. "The stuttering made me fall in love with you, well that and how absolutely handsome you looked that night. I think that maybe I was already in love with but I didn't realise it. We had a kind of sweep you of your feet, whirlwind, falling head over heels in love kind of thing."

"Max and Fang and Al- other people took ages to get together. Whereas it was love at first not-sight for me."

"We just clicked. Immediately."

"Love is confusing." We sat in silence for awhile before I spoke again.

"Why did you think I was too good for you?" I watched Iggy's face flush slightly.

"This is going to sound kinda stupid but when I was twelve I made up this dream girl in my head. The one person who would fit me perfectly. I'd dream about her almost every night. I never thought she was real and even if she was there was no way in hell that she would even think about falling for a guy like me. But still she was always in the back of my mind, there were people I was attracted to, but this dream girl surpassed them by far."

"Can I ask what she was like?"

"She was kind and intelligent. Incredibly bubbly, happy and energetic. She had a great sense of humour and was never afraid to laugh at herself. Laughed at all my jokes too. She had this infectious laugh and an amazing smile that would always warm my heart. She could make me feel better with just a few words and gave the best hugs. She was the best kisser. Tough but sweet at the same time. Not superficial at all." I was starting to feel quite inferior to this dream girl of his. How could I ever match up? But then Iggy continued and made everything feel right.

"She was beautiful. Her hair was silky, dark and straight, and soft golden brown skin. Her eyes were dark and enchanting and it always felt like they could see into my soul. Oh, and she loved my cooking and would pick a burger over a salad any day." I beamed at him realising what he was talking about.

"So this 'dream' girl... do you still dream about her?" I asked with a slight laugh. Our faces were so close they were almost touching.

"I don't need to. She's sitting right next to me." I kissed him. He was actually the sweetest and best boyfriend ever. I didn't mind the one track mind or the pyromaniac tendencies. He loved me and treated me right and that was all that mattered.

"So all I had to do was admit that I loved you before I met you and you were all over me. I should have tried this earlier." Iggy chuckled. I snuggled into his chest just happy to be with him enjoying the moment.

*~*~*~*~*

It was much later and I was setting a bed up for Iggy on the couch as there was only one bed in our suite. Iggy had complained and asked why we couldn't share the bed. I just gave him an are-you-kidding-me look and asked if he wanted the couch (which was long enough to fit him) or the bed. He begrudgingly decided on the couch and was now taking a shower. He came out wearing only pyjama bottoms with an annoyed look on his face.

"I don't understand why we can't share the bed. It's not like Fang is going to burst in and have a fit if we do." He grumbled as he flopped onto his makeshift bed. I pulled the covers up over him.

"To be honest, I wouldn't put it past him. Good night." I kissed him on the forehead and went into the bedroom switching the light out as I went. I got into my own bed and went to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*

"Violet, wake up?" Iggy whispered shaking me lightly. I rolled over and sat up.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare, can I get in your bed?" he asked hopefully. The red light blared in my head. _Liar! Liar! Liar!_

"Iggy, I know you're lying. Go back to bed." he glared at me and left the room. I would get him back for that in the morning. He was going to pay.


	11. Cold Shower

**Chapter Eleven- Cold Shower**

"Good morning Iggy!" I said cheerfully the next morning as I bounced into the kitchenette. Iggy eating breakfast at a little table, a plate for me was laid out next to his. I stood about a foot away from him instead of going to give him a kiss on the cheek like normal.

"Hi Vi- whoa!" He exclaimed as he looked up at me. There was a fleeting look of something across his face. Lust. I gave him a sweet smile. I was wearing an extremely short skirt, which I would usually never even consider wearing. Although I didn't seem that way, it was all a part of my punishment for Iggy.

"Do you like it?" I said, turning around so he could admire it from every angle. The skirt sort of flared out as I spun. I sat down while Iggy nodded enthusiastically

"Hell yes, what's the occasion?" I could almost hear his mind whirring as he tried to figure out why in the world I would wear something like this. Oh, if only he knew.

"Revenge against you." I said simply nibbling on a piece of toast with a smile. Iggy looked confused.

"How is this revenge?"

"Well, the fact that you're not allowed to touch me for the next..." I looked up at the clock on the wall. "Twelve hours. Until eight o'clock tonight." Iggy looked shell shocked.

"You are too hot for your own good! You use it as a weapon!" he complained storming out of the room muttering something about needing a 'cold shower'. I laughed and continued eating my breakfast. Today was going to be fun.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Iggy! Hurry up!" I called down to the bathroom. Iggy had spent most of the morning in there; I didn't even want to think what he was doing in there. I decided that we need to get out of the hotel room and we were going out for a walk and maybe lunch. He still wasn't allowed to touch me. I could tell this was absolutely killing him. I could think up of the best punishments, if I ever became a mother my kids would be so in for it.

"Coming." Iggy said sounding dejected. He slouched out of the bathroom trying not to meet my gaze.

"Ready for our walk? If you behave I'll buy you lunch."

"I'll be good."

"Come on then." We both put on sunglasses. Went out the door and down the elevator. As we walked through the lobby I heard a few cat calls directed at me. I watched as Iggy's expression turned lethal.

"Have they got any manners?" He growled.

"Like you wouldn't be doing the same thing." We stepped out into the bright sunshine. Thank god for sunglasses.

"Yes but that's different. I'm your _boyfriend._" I rolled my eyes at him. We had an enjoyable long walk and we did end up going for lunch in a cafe despite the fact that Iggy's hand kept creeping towards mine. Whenever this happened I would promptly smack it away.

"Eight O'clock. Or I will think of something much worse to torture you with." I warned. Iggy groaned.

"I wish I was blind again." He muttered angrily.

"Really?"

"No, of course not. And in seven hours..." He trailed off with a wistful expression on his face as he stirred his coffee. One track mind boy strikes again.

"I'm not that easy." I warned. "If you want me, you're going to have to work for it."

"Work for it? As in a date?"

"A date would be good. But not just any date, the perfect date. Well my idea of it anyway." I stared off into space picturing my perfect date.

"You girls and lovey-dovey stuff." Iggy scoffed. "You don't have much off a clue of a truly perfect date."

"Oh yeah? What's your idea of a perfect date?"

"Well, first of all Fang is tied up in a closet so he can't interfere. You are my date of course, because how can you have the perfect date without the perfect girl. We'd go to the football and eat hotdogs and candyfloss. Then having some fast food in a park and getting an ice cream on the walk home. Finally topping of the night with a whole lot of high quality making out."

"Huh, I kind of figured it was along those lines. I love you enough to actually consider making it happen."

"Have I told you how much I love you recently? And that you truly are my dream girl. She even hit me when I got too dirty. So what your perfect date so I can take you on it."

"You'll have to figure that one out for yourself." I got up to go to the bathroom with a smile. I flicked a glance at Iggy over my shoulder. He was watching me and I can tell you he wasn't looking at the back of my head. Perfect. I do love that explosion loving, bomb making, dirty thought having, _not-_blind, pyromaniac boyfriend of mine.

*~*~*~*~*~*

A little after our walk we were sitting around in the hotel room. I was lounged in a chair flicking through a magazine. Iggy was sprawled out on the couch with his face buried in a pillow. He had been that way since we had gotten home. Apparently looking at me without being able to touch me was too torturous for him to handle. He could be such a baby sometimes. Oh, that's another thing that would make me a good mother; I already knew what it was like to take care of a baby. All of sudden Iggy sat up.

"This is killing me!" he exclaimed.

"You do to the crime, you do the time." I said without looking up.

"How am I supposed to keep my hands to myself when you look so goddamn pretty in that skirt? You're sitting there and you know that you're hot shit! I have trouble restraining myself from making out with you when you're in sweatpants!" As Iggy was ranting Fang walked in to the room, he stood at the doorway listening intently with his face getting angrier with every word Iggy said.

"Uh Ig-" I began to tell him but he kept yelling.

"Put me out of my misery and freaking make out with me. Please! Just to second base! I won't bug you about third!"

"Iggy!" Fang shouted. Iggy spun around and his eyes widened in fear. Fang walked slowly and menacingly towards him. Iggy was almost trembling.

"It's not my fault! I'm a fifteen year old boy! What do you expect from me when she dresses like that?" Fang flicked a glance over at me and surveyed my outfit.

"Why are you dressed like that?" He asked his anger slow getting directed at me now. Stupid over-protective brother.

"It's punishment for him." I said scurrying behind Fang. It would be the safest place at the moment. Fang looked ready to blow.

"How is that a punishment for him?"

"He can't touch me."

"I see, what did he do."

"Tried to get into bed with me."

"You're dead Iggy!" Fang yelled running at Iggy who yelped and ran out onto the balcony with Fang hot on his heels. Iggy leaped over the railing of the balcony and unfolded his wings. Fang did the same. They looked so comical. I ran out onto the balcony to get a better look laughing my head off. I saw that the flock were on their balcony watching. They were laughing as well.

"What did Iggy do?" Gazzy sniggered.

"Being a complete idiot as usual." I answered shaking my head as Iggy dodged a kick from Fang, almost shrieking like a little girl.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ow, ow, ow," Iggy moaned pushing an ice pack to his eye, from where Fang had hit it. "You know I only just got these working again. What if he's beaten the sight right out of me?" I sighed. They had fought for hours, only when it had started getting dark did Fang give up his pursuit. They had both gotten a few good hits in; Fang was sporting a bleeding nose and quite a few bruises.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" I asked.

"Three."

"Your vision is perfectly fine. And if it makes you feel any better it's five to eight." Iggy perked up immediately. He dropped the ice pack.

"You know all the pain as just magically evaporated."

"Drama queen." I stood up "I'll be back in five minutes." I went into my bedroom and started digging through my bag for new clothes. I put on jeans and a t-shirt. I bounced back into the lounge. It was eight o'clock. Iggy was watching the clock.

"It's eight o'clock!" He cheered and jumped up. He was me in my new attire and his face fell. "What happened? Where's the skirt?" he stammered looking me up and down.

"Oh that, I didn't like it. Really uncomfortable and not my style at all." Iggy scowled then smiled and picked me up. I squeaked as he did. Iggy kissed me passionately. "I thought you missed the skirt." I laughed exultantly.

"I do, but your butt looks very nice in those jeans. And as you said, they're more your style. You look beautiful in anything to me."

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Violet, rise and shine!" Iggy said jumping on my bed. I was shocked to find that it was morning and he was fully dressed. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"What time is it?" I yawned.

"Nine, I woke you up when you asked me to. Now, you promised me that I could pick what we did today."

"Within reason."

"Yes, yes I know. Anyway I made up my mind and it is within the boundaries you set." He crawled up the bed and cuddled up to me, with his arms around me and his head on my shoulder.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"The hotel pool!"

"Really. And um you wouldn't be just going for swimming."

"Well, the idea of seeing you in a bikini is extremely appealing." He kissed my neck sending shivers down my spine.

"Okay, okay, now get out so I can get dressed and find this bikini. You'll be lucky if I even brought one with me."

"Wear the red one please."

"Well as it's the only one I have I'm going to have to. Now shoo, go get changed yourself. Oh and Iggy?"

"Yeah?"

"Put some sun block on. You will get burnt." Iggy grinned and jumped up off the bed running from the room. I changed quickly throwing a shorts and a t-shirt over my bikini. I put sunglasses on and went out into the lounge. Iggy was there in his board shorts, t-shirt and sunglasses with two towels slung over his shoulder. He grabbed my hand and we went down to the pool.

When we got there we threw our towels, sunglasses and my shorts on to a lounger and jumped right in. because of our wings we had to keep our t-shirts on. We jumped straight in making big splashes as we hit the water. Iggy swam over to me and splashed me. I laughed and splashed right back before jumping on to his back. We swam around together for at least two hours before dragging ourselves out of the pool.

We went back over to the loungers and Iggy shoved all the stuff of and flopped down on one putting his sunglasses on. I was about to do the same when I heard some wolf whistles behind me. I spun around to find a group of boys around the same age as us.

"Hey hot stuff!" The one who seemed like the leader called out to me. "Come join us, let us show you what real men are like!" Iggy started growling in their direction. So I lay down on his lounger next to him and started kissing him. It was an ultimate PDA. But I didn't care.

"I'm all yours." I whispered to him. "Let's take this back to the room shall we?" we jumped up, grabbed our stuff and started to leave the pool hand in hand but then I heard a splash. The boys that had been wolf whistling had fallen into the pool. Iggy's foot was stuck out like he had tripped them.

"Whoops, my bad!" He said innocently. "I was just too distracted by some jerks hitting on my girlfriend." I began dragging him away from them.

"Come on, we've got much better things to do." I told him squeezing his hand.

**A/N: Only the epilogue remains of this story, but I will be continuing on with this series. The next story is called Unintended Happiness and is set nine years after this one. It's quite different from its predecessors because it's crossed over with another Maximum  
Ride fan fiction. The stories were written by Silent Broken Heart and are called **_**The Missing Piece**_** and **_**Eternal Love and Killer Seduction**_**. I recommend you read them to fully understand what is going on and for the fact that they are excellent stories. I'll post the epilogue and the first chapter soon. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I especially want to thank Madeline Cullen and who have reviewed almost every chapter.**


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue- It's a beautiful night to be in love**

We landed softly in Dr Martinez's back yard. It was very early in the morning so we were planning on sneaking in without making much noise. But Iggy was so busy looking at stuff that he tripped over a rock and swore loudly. Lights flicked on inside and Dr M, Ella, Total and Akila came running out the back door. Dr M and Ella both hugged Max and the dogs ran to Angel.

"Dogs look weird." Iggy whispered to me. I had to hold in my laughs. He was just the most hilarious thing when we saw something new. Like the others day with the spoons. I don't think I'll ever be able to look at a spoon without laughing ever again.

"Max, I've been so worried. You haven't called in days!" Dr M exclaimed finally letting Max go. This whole parent thing was weird to me; I exchanged a glance with Fang. Was it possible for us to have a mother who cared for us as much as this someday?

"We've been in some trouble. We'll explain inside." We all went inside and sat around the dining room table. Dr M brang out heaps of food and as we had been flying all night we ate it like we hadn't eaten for weeks.

"So what kind of trouble have you been in?" Dr M asked suspiciously. Iggy grinned widely.

"I was kidnapped!" He said almost happily. I could tell he was quite excited to see everyone's reaction to his news. They all stared at him incredulously as if they could not comprehend why he was so delighted by all of this.

"When?" Ella asked.

"About a week ago. I was in captivity for a few days. Hah! That makes me sound like a zoo animal." He has the shortest attention span out of everyone I know. I cleared my throat and kicked him under the table. "Anyway, I was kidnapped by minions of Mr Chu and they gave me my sight back!" Dr M, Ella and Total all gasped. Iggy smiled smugly as if he had gotten the appropriate response.

"You can see? That's a danger to girls everywhere." Total muttered earning a glare from Iggy and me.

"Hey! I am one-hundred percent taken, thank you very much!" Iggy exclaimed angrily. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I got my sight back and these guys busted me out. And we're all as happy as Larry and Larry is very happy. Oh and by the way Bridget is on their side. She tried to flirt with me but I shot her down. You might want to kick her out of the CSM or, you know, arrest her." There was silence around the table as they processed this information. We hadn't told any of the others about Bridget yet. Iggy had told me about her and Fang's history.

"Bridget is a traitor?" Dr M said in disbelief. "She always seemed so loyal and kind."

"I knew it." Max mumbled under her breath with a slight smile on her face. I grinned at her. Bridget had tried to make a move on both of our boyfriends.

"Definitely a traitor." Iggy nodded. "But Violet kind of took care of her. Bridget was trying to flirt with me and to get me to join them, I turned her down and Violet punched her in the face. It was like cat fight! Over me!" Iggy looked excited. I shook my head laughing; of course he would turn me punching Bridget into a cat fight. Although I have to admit it kind of was one. We chatted aimlessly and ate for a while before Total spoke up.

"Akila and I have an announcement to make." He said putting his hands up on the table. Ella and Dr M smiled already knowing the news and Angel let out a squeal obviously reading Total's mind.

"Oh my gosh! Really! That is so cute!" She cooed.

"What? What?" Nudge asked bouncing up and down in her chair, unable to stand being out of the loop.

"Akila and I are having puppies." Total announced. Nudge squealed along with Angel while the rest of us offered our congratulations. Iggy 'accidently' knocked his fork off the table and ducked down to retrieve it. I saw him shaking with silent laughter under the table.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Iggy came into the room that Max and I were sharing, it was mid-afternoon and I was finally getting around to unpacking. Iggy sat on my bed.

"Hey," I greeted him going to sit next to him. He enclosed my hand in his and pressed it to his lips.

"Do you remember what today is?" he asked.

"Um... Thursday." Iggy's face fell. "Of course I remember what today is. It's the 21st of May 2009. Happy one month anniversary!" I put my arms around his neck and kissed him. He responded by sliding his arms around my waist.

"Happy anniversary! We are going to celebrate because I think I've finally got it."

"Got what?"

"I figured out you're perfect date."

"What is it?"

"You're going to have to wait and see." He kissed me on the forehead and stood up. "Dress up nice and meet by the front door a six." He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him and I fell back onto the bed with a flop. I knew what would be coming. There was a knock on the door.

"Come on in," I sighed ready for what faced me. The door swung open to reveal Nudge and Angel with massive smiles on their faces.

"Hi Violet, we were wondering if..." Nudge began but I cut her off before she could start on a random tangent.

"I know what you want and yes you can, but nothing pink, nothing frilly, light, natural looking make-up and please no high heels!" I let them drag me away to the bathroom to begin the torture.

*~*~*~*~*~*

A few hours later Angel and Nudge finally set me free. I was already running slightly late but they wouldn't let me go until I looked in the mirror.

"Voilá!" Nudge exclaimed pushing me in front of the mirror. I looked at myself in shock. I looked almost pretty. I ran a hand over my hair which was done up in a messy bun at the back of my head with a gold headband to decorate. I smoothed the strapless, knee length cobalt blue dress with an A-line skirt that I was wearing and looked down at my gold metallic sandals.

"Thanks guys. It wasn't as bad as I expected." I gave them both hugs and flounced out of the room. Iggy was waiting for me at the front door and his eyes lit up when he saw me.

"You look... Wow." He said with a smile opening the door for me.

"You look pretty wow yourself." I took his hand but he changed his mind and covered my eyes with his hand.

"This is a surprise." He whispered kissing me on the cheek.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Where are we going?" I inquired. "Just because you got your sight back doesn't mean you have to make me blind." He laughed. He was guiding me down the street with his hands over my eyes.

"You'll see."

"I hate surprises. And you know that."

"You were pretty surprised when I told you I could see again. And you don't hate that."

"Fine, I'll be a good girl."

"You're not a good girl; I know that better than anyone." I wacked him. I had good aim even though I couldn't see him.

"You're the reason I'm not a good girl."

"I make them good girls go bad!" Iggy sung at the top of his lungs. I smiled. Despite him questioning my integrity and singing badly I was glad to have him back. "Okay, we're here." He said as he uncovered my eyes. We were at the same burger bistro that we had eaten at during our first date. I flung my arms around Iggy's neck.

"Oh my god! This is perfect! Thank you!" I squealed.

"I knew you'd love it." Iggy laughed hugging me back. We went inside and got seated at the same corner booth we had sat at last time. But instead of awkwardly sitting on opposite sides we sat close together. Iggy had an arm around me.

"You got it right, this is the perfect date."

"Really because I was worrying you'd think I was just reusing an old format."

"No, because it reminds me of the night I fell in love with you, or realised I was in love with you."

"How did that happen?"

"Well, I think it was when I met you at the front door and you looked just so handsome that I saw you in a whole new way. Oh and then of course your fantastic flirting." I teased kissing him on the cheek.

"You loved it and you know it."

"Of course I do." I looked at him, scrutinising his every feature. He had changed since we were here last, an inch or so taller, his hair was a little bit longer, his eyes more alert and aware and of course the things that couldn't be obvious from just looking at him. He was happier, a teeny bit more mature and more confident. I liked to think that all that was my doing. Because he had done them for me.

Iggy had healed my heart. I had once thought of running away from everything and never coming to find the flock in the first place. That would have been the biggest mistake I had ever made. If I hadn't found the flock, I would have been a mess and there was a good chance that I would not even be alive. Iggy had made my life happy. He made everything right. I owed everything to him.

"I love you." I whispered meaning it with all my heart.

"I love you too." There wasn't a trace of a lie in his statement. He leaned his head down and our lips met. My arms were around Iggy's shoulders and his around mine. It was so perfect, even the same song that had been playing during our first kiss was playing softly in the background. Then there was a loud cough from behind me. We broke apart and looked for the source of the noise. It was the same old couple who had been horrified at our previous public display of affection last month. Iggy groaned and glared at them. He looked as if he was going to say something. I put my index finger on his lips.

"Leave it. I seem to remember that we went somewhere after dinner and did other things."

"I know, I'm just pissed because I had it so perfect. I had this whole thing planned out that we would sit at this table and that song would play. Stupid old couple. They ruined our first kiss and now they ruined this one." He sighed loudly putting his head on the table. I combed my fingers through his hair trying to comfort him.

"If it makes you feel any better. You got this so perfectly. More than I would ever expect." We chatted while we waited for our meal when the waitress brought them to our table Iggy proposed a toast.

"To the future." He said with a smile.

"To the future." I agreed nodding my head. We began to eat our burgers. "So what do you want from the future?" I asked Iggy eating a chip.

"To be with you. That's all I'm certain of. Maybe travel, I've been places but I want to _see _the world."

"I'll be with you no matter what." Iggy squeezed my hand.

"I know, what about you. Where do you see yourself in twenty years?"

"I don't know. I mean, I probably never have that house in the suburbs with the white picket fence, my 2.4 children and driving a mini-van. I'm not that girl."

"And I don't want you to be. I just need you to be yourself. We don't need to plan the future. Just take each day as it comes."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Half an hour later we were leaving the restaurant.

"I don't remember the way to the park." Iggy said embarrassedly.

"Don't worry I do." I took his hand and ran down the path and into the park. I was anxious to get there. I had something planned for Iggy. Something that we had talked about before. As soon as we were there I kissed him, letting him hold me in his arms. I never felt scared in his arms. To me it was the safest and most secure place in the world. Keeping in the theme with recreating the first date, I purposely tripped over the rock and fell into the same bush.

"It's a beautiful night to be in love." I breathed to Iggy.

"Any night is a beautiful night to be in love with you."

**A/N: It's all over, but the next story will be up soon. I'm already part way through the first chapter and it will be up within the next few days. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **


	13. Sequal

**Just a quick note to say that the sequel to this is posted and is called, **_**Unintended Happiness. I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**_


End file.
